Una historia que contar
by MariposaSH100792
Summary: Siempre hay algo nuevo que decir -Yo lo mate/No sabes cuánto te odio- Algo nuevo que probar -¡me estoy enamorando de ti!/intentémoslo juntos- Un destino que seguir -Ahora que sabes la verdad ¿podrás seguir a su lado?/el cuento de hadas se termino- Dos corazones unidos por una trágica muerte -¿Por qué te interesas tanto en mi?/Porque todos tenemos Una historia que contar- /SxS/NxH


_Prologo _

_._

_._

_._

_Nunca he sido la clase de chico que se contiene_

_Aunque nunca he sentido el peso antes_

_Y todos estos años me ha rogado por venganza_

_Me quede solo con ganas de mas_

_._

_._

**Yokohama 5 de agosto, 6:30pm**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-creo que no podremos regresar hoy- hablo un chico de cabello largo oscuro, sujetado en una coleta baja

-vamos no me digas que le tienes miedo a una simple lluvia- hablo una chica rubia de ojos azules

-no temo por mi vida - la miró - si no por la tuya y la de los demás-

-eres un aguafiestas - bufo la chica

-valla y yo que creí que a las mujeres no les gustaba mojarse – dijo mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

-pues ya ves no todas somos iguales- soltó una pequeña risa

-que es tan gracioso- se oyó una tercera voz

-nada nada, solo tu hermano que le tiene miedo a una simple lluvia –

-no es miedo a la lluvia- comenzó a masajearse las sienes- es el simple hecho de que el asfalto esta mojado y es mas riesgoso correr así-

-solo los perdedores le tienen miedo a un reto como este- respondió el chico que al parecer era el hermano menor del jefe, su cabello era oscuro igual que su hermano, solo que este lo traía corto y con reflejos azulados.

y solo quedo con ganas de más

_Pero no puedo estar entero_

_Hasta que deje ir toda esta rabia,_

_He llevado bastante tiempo el silencio_

-entonces creo que hoy todos seremos perdedores - hablo un chico que iba entrando

-tú qué opinas _Halcón_- le pregunto el mayor

-creo que hoy es un buen día para morir- soltó dejando atónitos a todos los que estaban ahí

-no digas esas estupideces- le reclamo furiosa la chica

-vamos vamos es broma- contesto con una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia ella para abrazarla

-pues no me gustan tus bromas- contesto con un puchero

-te eh dicho que te ves hermosa cuando haces eso- dijo robándole un beso

-ya déjense de estupideces y mejor decidan si nos vamos hoy o no- hablo el menor de los hermanos

-acaso estas celoso _Hebi -_le respondió el chico mientras apretaba el abrazo- te sientes derrotado porque ahora ella está conmigo- siguió picándole

-ya basta- la oji azul se soltó del agarre - hablan de mi como si fuera un objeto-

-pues tal vez eso seas para _Halcón_ o me equivoco- le respondió

-Eres un maldito- dijo el chico tratando de golpearlo

-¡Ya basta!- hablo la voz autoritaria del mayor separándolos

-¡Tú no te metas, no me importa que sea tu hermano!- grito _Halcón _- esto es algo que resolveremos solo nosotros dos- y dicho esto salió del lugar seguido por  
el menor de los hermanos_, _afuera se estaba desatando una tormenta, pero esto no les importo en lo más mínimo a ellos.

-valla veo que a pesar de ser un perdedor, tienes agallas- hablo el pelinegro, cuando el otro chico se coloco su casco, chamarra y guantes, lo imito colocándose los suyos.

-correremos desde aquí y ya veremos quién es el perdedor-

Y no puedo estar contigo, no puedo ni

_Sólo deseo que tus fantasmas se marchen_

_Porque estoy listo para amar_

_He guardado lo suficiente_

Ambos chicos montaron sus respectivas motos y con un sonoro rugido comenzaron la carrera.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto la rubia

-esos mocosos- gruño el otro chico

-no me digas que ellos-

-me temo que si-la chica se cubrió la boca ahogando un pequeño grito- vamos, toma tu casco tenemos que alcanzarlos-

- no creo que pueda manejar-

- iras conmigo- hablo el chico mientras encendía su moto, la rubia se monto en ella abrazando fuertemente al pelinegro, este tomo una de sus manos y la apretó- tranquila los alcanzaremos- hablo fuerte para que lo escuchara, esta solo asintió y así arrancaron yendo detrás de ellos.

.

.

.

.

Sobre la autopista, al frente, se podían ver dos poderosas motocicletas correr, no importaban las inclemencias que se les presentaban, ambos corredores no daban su brazo a torcer, detrás de ellos, venían a una velocidad más moderada el jefe y la rubia, el pelinegro no sabía cómo le hacían esos dos para poder correr a tanta velocidad y con la lluvia que caía, podía sentir el cuerpo de la chica temblar, seguramente por el frio que hacía, esos dos no pensaban en ella, no sabían como la hacían sufrir con sus estúpidas peleas, y el solo podía sentir impotencia, porque a pesar de todo, no podía hacer nada.

-maldición- gruño y acelero un poco más_._

Ha llevado mucho tiempo que te perdone

_Oh, me ha llevado tanto tiempo_

_Traté en vano de olvidarte_

_Oh, lo intente todo_

Siempre fue lo mismo desde que se conocieron, siempre competían por alguna cosa ridícula, pero esta vez no, esta vez lo hacía por algo que realmente amaba, en su mente se dibujaba una y otra vez sus facciones, su sonrisa, su mirada tan azul como el cielo, si tan solo nunca se hubiera ido de Yokohama , si tan solo nunca la hubiera dejado, entonces nada de esto estaría pasando, aumento la velocidad, había perdido ya la noción de a cuanto estaba corriendo, pero seguramente, nunca antes había logrado llegar ahí.

Sin embargo no todo fue malo, el haberse ido le dejo algo bueno, el haber conocido a esa chica de Tokio, _la niña de los ojos tristes…_

-¿algún día me enseñaras a manejar?

_- en serio quieres aprender-_

_-sí, siempre ha sido uno de mis sueños-_

_-entonces en las próximas vacaciones te irás conmigo-_

_-¿estás hablando en serio? –_

_-claro que no, tu mama nunca te dejaría ir-_

_-no me importa lo que diga ella, yo me iré contigo-_

Pero no voy a ser libre

_Hasta que haya hecho las paces con el no saber _

_¿Que salió mal y es mi culpa?_

Ella, había sido la luz que apareció en su oscura y solitaria vida en Tokio, ahora agradecía aquella maquiavélica apuesta que había hecho, sin ella nunca hubiera podido conocer el alma de esa chica

-porque no quieres hacerlo, será divertido-

_-tal vez, pero jugar con mujeres no es lo mío –_

_-oh vamos no me digas que tienes miedo-_

_-como diría un viejo amigo, la palabra miedo no existe para mi hmp-_

_-¿entonces tenemos un trato?-_

_-por supuesto, y quien es la chica-_

_-es ella-_

_-perfecto-_

A pesar de que todo comenzó como un simple juego, poco a poco comenzó a encariñarse con ella, a tal grado de creer que podía llegar a amarla, aun podía recordar sus ojos color jade, su curioso cabello rosa que la hacia única, su dulce voz con la que pronunciaba su nombre, lo inocente que era cada vez que se le insinuaba, sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando le robaba un beso y que la hacían ver tan deseada, estando a su lado hallaba la tranquilidad que tanto había estado buscado.

Pero en el corazón no se manda y el ya había trazado su destino, su hilo rojo ya tenía dueña, una de cabellera rubia, y por más que él hubiera deseado romperlo, siempre estaría atado a ese tormentoso amor, que a pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo por la oji azul.

.

.

.

.

Se acercaban a la parte más peligrosa de la autopista, un tramo que consistía en curvas, el mayor disminuyo la velocidad, si fuera solo no le importaría en lo más mínimo, pero ella iba con él, solo esperaba que su hermano y el otro idiota tomaran sus precauciones.

.

.

.

.

-maldición-gruño el pelinegro, no supo en qué momento lo había rebasado ahora se encontraba en desventaja, no podía perder, no podía dejarse vencer por él, vio una oportunidad de rebasarlo en la próxima curva, la autopista era de doble sentido así que no viendo obstáculos aumento la velocidad.

.

.

.

.

Ahora se encontraban lado a lado, ninguno se dejaría vencer por el otro, ya casi estaban a punto de llegar a la meta, así que aquí era donde prácticamente se definía todo, pero ninguno de los dos conto con lo que sucedería.

.

.

.

.

No se había percatado de que en el otro carril venía de frente un camión a toda velocidad hacia su compañero, todo sucedió en cámara lenta, desvió su ruta impactando su motocicleta con la de el sacándole del camino, sin embargo comprobó lo que su jefe les había advertido, el asfalto mojado es letal, resbalo en el pavimento, vio las luces cada vez más cerca, recordó la única vez que rompió su promesa con ella, la única vez que hizo llorar a esos ojos verdes.

_Y no puedo estar contigo, no quiero ni_

_Sólo deseo que tus fantasmas se marchen_

_Porque yo estoy listo para amar_

_He guardado lo suficiente_

-no le tienes miedo a la muerte-

_-no-_

_-¿Por qué?_

_- porque el día que muera, será porque salve la vida de un amigo, o porque morí haciendo lo que más amo, correr en mi moto-_

_-eres un tonto-_

_- un tonto que te quiere…-_

-…Sakura- sonrió antes de que todo se volviera negro

_He estado guardando mucho tiempo _

_He estado guardando mucho tiempo_

_He estado guardando lo suficiente para saber _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, freno, no quería creer lo peor, el cielo se había oscurecido por completo y los relámpagos y truenos no cesaban, sin embargo algo podía agradecer, la lluvia estaba comenzando a disminuir, si mal no recordaba no faltaba mucho para la última curva.

-que sucede porque frenaste- pregunto la chica

- sujétate fuerte, falta poco-

_Estoy listo, estoy listo_

Sin entender la chica únicamente hizo lo que se le dijo, sin embargo una tremenda preocupación se albergo en ella, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Reanudaron el camino, faltaban unos pocos kilómetros para llegar a la última curva, estaban listos para alcanzarlos, sin embargo, nadie los preparo para lo que vieron.

Se detuvieron, ambos bajaron de la motocicleta y se quitaron los cascos, rogando porque lo que veían no fuera nada más que un espejismo, había demasiados escombros, un camión de carga se encontraba volcado, al lado de este una de las motocicletas había quedado destrozada y junto a ella su dueño, metros más lejos estaba el otro chico en iguales condiciones.

_Estoy listo, estoy listo_

-no puede ser- hablo el pelinegro, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ellos estaban…su hermano estaba… no, no podía ser cierto.

-N-no- la rubia no lo soporto, cayó de rodillas, lloraba inconsolablemente-¡Dime que es una pesadilla!- comenzó a gritar- ¡ellos no pueden estar muertos!- siguió gritando- ¡El no puede estar muerto el no!

_Estoy listo, estoy listo_

Un relámpago ilumino el lugar y fue ahí donde el pelinegro mayor sintió el golpe de la realidad con el desgarrador grito la chica

-¡Sasuke!-

_Estoy listo ahora_

* * *

_No soy muy buena con las presentaciones pero lo intentare...bien aqui vamos...jeje no se que demonios decir jajaja ^^U naa ya en serio mi nombre es Fernanda o Ferchis pa los cuates XD esta es la primera historia que escribo en conjunto con mi gran amiga Yuri-chan ¡nenis aqui estamos ya! la cuenta la administramos las 2 asi que algunos capitulos los subire yo y otros ella. Si en algunos capitulos sienten deseo de matar a alguien que sea a Yuri-chan a ella le encanta el drama jajaja (lo siento pero tenia que salvar mi pellejo :P) na ya en serio si ven mucho drama es porque nos basamos en una historia real, al final les contaremos la historia original okas! Cada capitulo tiene una cancion jeje (esque solo escuchando musica nos inspirabamos :P) asi que pondremos el nombre de la cancion por si quieren oirla cuando leen el capitulo ya saben para darle ambiente :D La cancion del prologo es **Guarded de Kevin Daniel** .Bien ahora si pasemos a lo bueno ¿Que les parecio? si hay gente tratando de linchar a Yuri-chan no lo hagan si no no sabran que paso en realidad XD a penas es el prologo las dudas se despejaran en los siguientes capitulos :) en fin QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIAS DEJEN UN COMENTARIO :D! _

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO: Conociendonos I: Ella_**

**_CANCION: Code Red-The Boxer Rebellion_**


End file.
